


Imagine You've Been Dating Someone For Months...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyperpregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine You've Been Dating Someone For Months...

REQUEST  
A sort of fluffy fill for the obscene amount of cumflation request!!!

FILL  
You’ve dated lots of different types of people before, but your current boyfriend has everything you want. Cute face, great attitude, funny, rich… You felt like you could go on forever. The guy was practically perfect in every way. But you couldn’t wait til he asked if you could try having sex. You tried to keep it quiet how much you wanted him, but your excitement was palatable. Sure, sex wasn’t everything, but it mattered to you. A lot.

You could hardly wait as you stripped down, and lay down. He said he had to go to the bathroom, so you decided to get yourself ready. You lube up, and get a condom out (you got one of the larger sizes out of hope). Finally, you begin gently stroked yourself, thinking about how big your boyfriend had to be. He was a pretty tall guy, and you were hoping for the best. Like, ass-breaking, porn star sized dong.

You stopped masturbating once your lover enters the room, and you watch as you he strips as he walks towards you. Shirt first, pants next and then… Boxers. He invites you to undo his underwear, and you oblige.

You enthusiastically unwrap your long awaited prize and… Your stomach sinks through the floor. His dick was… So tiny. Like, finger sized tiny. Your shock was obvious, but you tried to cover it up. 

“Uhm… Are you sure you don’t want me to top?” You asked nervously, not sure you could fake an orgasm well enough. He shook his head, and you blushed as he went inside. He didn’t even put on the condom, which you didn’t even think about at this point. It almost felt like foreplay, except… This was all there was going to be. 

You whined as he rubbed up against your prostate, wishing you could have more. As he thrusted, you felt a little… Different inside. Your ass felt tighter, and it was only getting tighter.

You looked down to see an interesting sight: Your boyfriend’s cock had gotten bigger inside of you, now matching the size of your own (which wasn’t that big, but it was still growing). You bit your lip, moving back against him with a soft moan. He is still growing inside of you, becoming ridiculously wider and about 7 inches longer.

He speeds up, fucking you harder and harder as you get close to a climax. He is moving in and out of you quickly all you can do is wrap your legs around his waist and hold on for the ride. Quite suddenly, you cum loudly and all over your stomach. He isn’t ready to quit yet, and fucks you while you’re sensitive as hell. It almost hurts too much, but you know it’ll be worth it when he cums.

His cock has grown to the size of an arm at this point, his balls matching the size (and then some). His cock shows through a bulge in your stomach, and you watch with lusty eyes as he thrusts in and out of your spent hole. He asks you if you want it in or out, and you beg for it inside. Without much hesitation, he cums literal buckets inside of you. It almost burns as your stomach inflates, a sensation you weren’t expecting at all.

He asks if you’re up for round two, and you whole-heartedly oblige. By the end of the night, you’re so filled up with cum it feels like you have a full grown person inside of you. It feels absolutely amazing to have the cum slosh around inside of you, and you can see your boyfriend likes the look of your stretched.

*****************

About a month after your first time with him (and certainly not the last time since), you take two pregnancy tests. They both come out positive, and you tell him the big news. He hugs and kisses you, and you couldn’t be happier to have someone like him in your life.

You birth multiples the first time, and you don’t even have to ask to be filled up again. It’s heaven, and your boyfriend (or, now your husband) loves it just as much as you do.


End file.
